This application requests support for three postdoctoral positions in a multidisciplinary research training program in the area of human communication and its disorders at Boys Town National Research Hospital (BTNRH). The training program at BTNRH, currently in its 34th year, has provided postdoctoral training to a substantial number of highly qualified scientists who are presently working in the field of communication disorders. The purpose of the program is to fulfill two basic training needs: 1) advanced research training for applicants who are recent graduates of speech and hearing, communication sciences or language-related doctoral programs, and 2) training for applicants with a received doctorate in a related field of science, technology, engineering or mathematics who would benefit from additional research experience in a collaborative, research-intensive environment. The training program consists primarily of direct participation by trainees in behavioral and clinical translational research under the sponsorship of one or more experienced, independent scientists serving on the program faculty. Research at BTNRH is conducted in a wide range of disciplines and laboratories from clinical audiology to language development, with the focus on questions concerning the mechanisms underlying human communication and its disorders. The unique advantages of the BTNRH research environment for the training program include: 1) a faculty consisting of 13 behavioral, clinical and translational clinical scientists who serve as mentors; 2) a critical mass of research trainees, funded by a variety of mechanisms, including T32, F32, COBRE and R01 grants; 3) a clinical staff with access to a large and varied pediatric and adult patient population; 4) modern, well-equipped laboratories and diagnostic clinics; 5) a stimulating mix of areas of research across individual research laboratories; 6) access to a new auditory- visual core facility; and 7) conditions that foster collaborative, multi-disciplinary research. Trainees are selected from PhD's, DSc's, and MD's in areas relevant to ongoing research programs at BTNRH on the basis of their research capabilities and the likelihood of their interacting productively with training faculty. Particular attention is paid to identifying and inviting applications to the program from under- represented minority candidates and candidates with a disability. Every effort is made to enhance diversity in the postdoctoral training program and eventually in the group of scientists performing research related to the mission of the NIDCD.